


Absence

by Pixial



Series: Fictober 2019 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fictober 2019, Fluff, Idiot lads, M/M, Melodrama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-02 02:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixial/pseuds/Pixial
Summary: Keir misses Marc. October 8th





	Absence

The left side of the bed was cold and had been so all week. Keir was trying desperately to avoid dwelling on the fact and failing. The entire apartment felt cold and a bit lifeless, and it was beginning to truly wear on his soul.

Keir was not one to pine and mope, but it was difficult after such a long time. They had been two for so long, and now he was one. He’d forgotten to be one, despite thinking he’d be able to handle the quiet again. But he’d been wrong.

A click and jingle of keys at the door had him running and skidding into the living room. The door opened, letting in light and warmth.

“Man that is the _last_ time I go to one of those. You’d think a bartending convention in fuckin’ _Vegas_ would be-- oof!”

Keir met Marc on the threshold with a bear hug and a smooch.

“Miss me?” Marc asked with a soft grin once Keir released him.

“Absolutely.”

“Well that’s the last time I do that,” Marc promised. “It sucked without you there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so Keir and Marc are the creations of myself and StationOracle. In this particular setting, Keir is a bouncer and Marcel is a bartender/stripper. It's the stripclub verse!


End file.
